1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing agent composition containing a sulfonate-type surfactant and/or a sulfate-type anionic surfactant, and a specific heterocyclic compound.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cleansing agent compositions for skin and hair generally contain an anionic surfactant as a main component. To avoid irritation of fatty acid salt used in alkaline, sulfonate-type surfactants such as sulfosuccinate-type, isethionate-type and the like, or sulfate-type anionic surfactants are widely used.
However, cleansing agent compositions containing these anionic surfactants as main components are superior in detergency but pose problems in terms of sense of use as evidenced by rough skin after washing and drying and the like. Furthermore, when a sulfate-type anionic surfactant is used, the problem of irritativeness to the skin still remains.
In view of the above, a cleansing agent composition containing, as a main component, a surfactant other than anionic surfactants, a cleansing composition using a reduced amount of the anionic surfactant itself combined with other surfactant, and the like have been developed (e.g., patent document 1). However, they often fail to show inherent detergency, and have many restrictions on formulation to improve the detergency. Therefore, a sufficiently satisfactory cleansing agent composition is difficult to obtain.